This invention relates to a kink inhibiting device for inhibiting kinking in a length of curved flexible tubing.
Intravenous (IV) or drip arrangements generally comprise a raised drip bag connected by a length of IV or drip tubing to a drip cannula or needle. A U-bend is typically formed in that portion of the tubing proximate the needle for allowing the tubing to be fed back to the drip bag. Kinking tends to occur in this U-bend. This causes a reduced flow of fluid into the vein which has been targeted by the cannula. This often leads to clotting in the vein, resulting in the painful and discomforting step of having to relocate the cannula. In addition, once kinking has occurred, the entire drip arrangement needs to be replaced, which is a relatively time-consuming and expensive procedure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which inhibits or at least reduces kinking in a drip or IV tube, and which can be fitted to the drip tube when the drip is in situ.